ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mardenia the Lost Mystic Kingdom
Plot Sofia,Elena and all their Friends must Band Together to Find Mystic Crystals to Save both the Families and Mardenia from Shuriki and the Dark Order. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia,Selina * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Nicolas Cantu as Prince James * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda,Meredith * Travis Willingham as King Roland II, * Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Wayne Brady as Clover the Rabbit * Tim Gunn as Baileywick * Meghan Strange as Robin * Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Chris Parnell, Yvette Nicole Brown,Carlos Alazraqui as Migs, Luna, and Skylar * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi * Keith Ferguson as Zuzo * Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Constance Marie as Doña Paloma * Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Joe Nunez as Armando * Jamie Camil as Julio * Justina Machado as Carmen * Ana Ortiz as Rafa * Montse Hernandez as Cristina * Gabriel Oliva as Femando * Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner[ * Russi Taylor as Fauna (from Sleeping Beauty) * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather (from Sleeping Beauty) * Barbara Dirikson as Flora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Coco Grayson as Princess Hilldegard,Princess * Harley Graham as Princess Clio,Princess Crystal * Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian,Princess Cecily II * Ellie Kemper as Crackle * Jim Cummings as Wormwood the Raven, Goodwyn the Great, Professor Popov * Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw * Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar * Isabella Acres as Jade,Princess Jewel * Jennifer Hale as Violet * Clancy Brown as Constable Myles * Michaela Zee as Princess Jun * J.J. Totah as Prince Jin * Eric Stonestreet as Minimus5 * Russi Taylor as Cedric's mother, * Barbara Dirikson as Queen Cecily * Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarlie the Troll,King Magnus, * Jim Cummings as Cedric's father * Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo * Merit Leighton as Lucinda * Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle,Princess Charlotte * Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond * Jeffrey Tambor as Nigel * James Sie as Emperor Quon * G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin * Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid * Viola Davis as Helen Henshaw * Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond * Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly * Fiona Bishop as Princess Zoey * Kiernan Shipka as Oona4 * Sarah Mitchell as Cora,Princess Leena * Olivia Grace as Princess Maya * Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen * Abigail Mavity as Princess Lei-Lani * Angelique Perrin as Mamanu * Kevin Michael Richardson as King Kamea * Monica Richardson as Queen Halia * Anna Camp as Princess Ivy * John Michael Higgins as Flambeau * Oliver Platt as Everburn * Christian Borle as Slickwell * Eden Riegel as Princess Bella * Cameron Boyce as Prince Caleb,Prince Orion * Karan Brar as Prince Dastan,Prince Justan * Britt McKillip as Princess Laura * Anna Cummer as Princess Sara,Princess Kara * Andrea Libman as Princess Stella,Princess Sheila * Rachel Pace as Princess Shanti * Tiffani Thiessen as Queen Iris * Michael Donovan - King Gerald,King * Nicole Oliver - Queen Marlena * Francesca Capaldi as Young Miranda * Mckenna Grace as Young Meredith * Kath Soucie as The Enchantress (from Beauty and the Beast) * Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty)